On the Road to Redemption
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: Felicty has had an epiphany- when dealing with a house full of men who make YOU look sane, it's sometimes better not to ask...or try to explain. It can lead to apoplectic fits and make Luci and Mikey look sane. Just saying. Gabe/OC... maybe, if she lives.


Dean sighed, his head in his hands. "Are you sure, Gabriel?" said Sam, looking at the Archangel who they had convinced to help them.

"Of course I am! This little girl is the one we've been looking for!" he said defensively.

The 'little girl' in question was glaring at Gabriel, and she hadn't blinked once. It was beginning to creep him out.

"It just so happens that you had to go dimension hopping to get her," said Dean glancing at the girl, who they had tied up for their own safety.

"I am not a little girl. I am 26 years old. And I demand you send me home RIGHT NOW, blondie!" she bellowed, her bright blue eyes flashing.

Cas tilted his head slightly. "Which blonde person does she refer to?" he said, and the look on the woman's face changed when she looked at the angel. She looked like she was torn between her maternal instincts that told her to just hug the man and her anger at being knocked unconscious. She chose the latter.

"Your brother, the archangel," she replied, and Dean's head snapped up.

"See! I told you!" sang Gabriel.

The woman glanced at him. "Great. Not only am I now certifiably insane, but I have to see this. If I just HAD to be schizophrenic, why couldn't I see people like Ryan Reynolds? No, I have to be stuck with this goof-ball, an angel who's probably more clueless than me, a guy who's life revolves around sex, booze and hunting, and a guy with puppy dog eyes. Great. Wonderful," she grumbled.

"You're not schizophrenic," said Sam.

"Of course I am. I should have known this day would come. Everyone is psych class said I was gonna get it. I hate my life."

"Don't you need to be on meds to know you're a schizophrenic?" said Sam. This statement made no sense to the other three men, but it did to the girl. Her eyes widened.

"Yeah, you do….No. This cannot be happening. YOU! SEND ME BACK NOW!" she said.

"Sorry, babe. No can do."

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. BABE! I AM NOT YOUR LOVE, NOR YOUR BABE, NOR YOUR ANYTHING! YOU ARE A!" she screamed and was suddenly cut off at a snap from the archangel.

"Now that the hottie's quiet, let's discuss this normally," he said, like the girl wasn't eying him murderously.

Dean glanced at the girl nervously. "Seriously though. How do you know?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Just a feeling," he said, smirking.

"Gabe," said Sam, as if he was warning him not to push too far.

"Seriously. I'm an Archangel. I can tell," he said, shrugging again.

They seemed to take this as a decent explanation. They all looked back at the girl who looked exhausted now. She looked up and met their eyes, her brown eyes big and watery and her lips quivering.

"Shit."

"Sammy, she's perfected the look."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you guys are falling for that?"

And as a result, Gabriel was hit with her full-out puppy eyes, a stray tear falling out. He gulped. "Um, we should let her go now, right?"

Cas went forward and cut the ropes loose. In a second, she had pounced on Gabriel, who had not been expecting this, but was stopped by Sam who had.

"Whoa there Nellie. Cool it. Attacking an archangel isn't a good idea," he said.

"You did," she mumbled, but went limp in his arms.

Gabriel smirked. "I was so right. Wonder where else that anger can be channeled," he said, and she looked up, her eyes glittering with pure malice. Dean stepped back.

"Dude, don't piss her off," he whispered urgently to Gabriel who just continued smirking.

The girl let out a battle cry and attacked.

-x-x-x-x-

Again, the woman had been tied up, but this time in a more comfortable manner.

"She may be a human, but SHIT!" mumbled Gabriel.

"You're just pissed cuz a girl handed you ass to you," she replied cooly, and sighed.

"I really need to have more female friends. I knew this would happen. Hanging out with guys is bad for you," she said to herself.

"So what's your name? We can't keep calling you Gabe's kidnapee," said Dean, grinning charmingly.

"That smile won't work on me, sweetheart. My name's Felicity. Felicity Degodessa," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"That's a rather….unique name," said Sam.

She looked at him calmly. "I was in the system," she said.

"Oh."

"What system?" said Cas, looking rather confused. "What does she speak of, Dean?"

"I'm an orphan. The rents were bitches. Dad was a mobster, Mum was a druggie. I was a mistake."

"What is a mobster and a druggie?" mumbled Cas, which earned a small smile from the woman. Obviously, she liked Castiel. Dean rolled his eyes.

"We can do the intro to the human world thing later. How do you know about us?"

"You're a TV show where I come from. I watched the first season, and by then, I had already read all the spoilers. So there was really no point watching the rest of the seasons."

"Like the place Balthazar sent us?" said Sam to Gabriel.

"Yup. Only there you're Jensen Ackles, Jared Padelecki, and Misha Collins. And you have ADORABLE kids," she said, grinning as both men (Cas and Jared in this case) looked at her like she was demented. She shrugged.

"What? I like kids."

This didn't change the expression of the men's faces. She shrugged and stared at Castiel's feet.

"Hey, can I go home now?" she said, looking up again, like something had just occurred to her. "Jeremy's appointment is soon, and he really can't talk to any of the other shrinks, cuz he's gay and they're all homophobic, and I really don't wanna leave him alone there. His father tried to kill him, and I'm his only friend, though shrinks aren't supposed to become friends, I thought this time it would be ok. Frankly I think it's a waste. Guy's absolutely gorgeous. But anyway, I need to get back," she finished, looking straight at Gabriel, who smirked again.

"Nope."

"Damn you. I thought the gay approach would work," she grumbled.

"Firstly, why would it? Secondly you don't even have a client named Jeremy."

"How do you even know that?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Oh my lord. You've been stalking me! Get away! I was so sure you were GAY!" she screamed and this was treated with utter silence.

"Congrats on coming out Gabe," said Dean, grinning.

"Yeah, didn't know you swung that way," said Sam.

Castiel frowned. "I hope none of our brothers and sisters know about this."

This last comment earned a giggle from the woman, which turned into full fledged laughter. The line was delivered with a straight face, and chances where that Cas believed her. Gabriel glared at her.

"I should smite you right now."

"For telling the truth? I thought you angels were all for the truth. Plus, don't you need me here or something?" she said, smirking at him.

"Damn she's good," whispered Sam to Dean who nodded. Gabriel then grinned.

"I like you girly. We're gonna have a lot of fun together," he said.

She shivered. "I don't think you realize how much like a pedophile you sounded like just then."

She just got another round of amused grins.

AN-

Has anyone else noticed my recent obsession with psychology? Sigh. I'm bored of studying, and i want to just curl up and die. Ugh, i hate holidays, only because i have them when everyone else in my grade is finishing their exams. Stupid multiple boards. My mom wants me to stop acting like an exiled hermit and get out... but i'm don't wanna. My books and my stories are more fun than people.

Yeah, i know. MAJOR issues man. I better go out. And pronto.

Anywho, enough of my problems! Tell me what you thought! This is my first dimension hopping fic, and if things go my way, there'll be one more out soon. Oh, and i have a mega awesome SPN fic on hold at the moment too. Just finishing it up. It'll BLOW your mind. It's gonna be called Laying it all Down, and it's a really cool fic. The first i've bothered doing research for, actually. So keep a look out for that. It's a definite intresting one.

Anyway, gtg. I think it's time the hermit gets out and socializes. Toodles!

Oh! Right, sorry. R&R!


End file.
